Sempre
by MariPBlack
Summary: O encontro de Bill e Fleur após ele ter sido atacado por Greyback. EdP.


**SEMPRE**

Bill abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo seu cérebro ser apertado com muita força. Uma luz muito forte o cegou e ele teve que piscar algumas vezes para que tudo entrasse em foco.

Estava deitado sob uma espécie de maca, coberto por lençóis muito brancos. Uma mesa-de-cabeceira repousava ao seu lado e, sobre ela, havia um recipiente contendo algo que parecia ser ungüento. E então a próxima coisa que viu foi o rosto preocupado de sua mãe.

- Bill! Você acordou, meu filho! – Ela exclamou entre aliviada e nervosa.

O rapaz fechou levemente os olhos, tentando lembrar o que acontecera. Estava em Hogwarts, lutando contra Comensais da Morte, quando sentiu dentes afiados perfurarem sua pele e uma dor insuportável levá-lo ao chão. E depois foi só escuridão.

Tornou a abrir os olhos. Molly ainda estava sobre ele com expressão aflita.

- Greyback? – Perguntou fracamente.

Os olhos da mulher ruiva encheram-se de lágrimas e ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, passando as mãos carinhosamente pelo rosto do filho. Ele fez uma careta, sentindo uma leve queimação no local, e Molly logo tratou se afastar um pouco.

- Está doendo muito? – Ela perguntou aflita.

- Está ardendo. – Ele respondeu. – A senhora tem algum espelho?

- Bill, eu não acho necessário...

- Mamãe, por favor. – Ele pediu firmemente.

Molly hesitou por um momento, mos logo suspirou e conjurou o objeto, colocando-o na frente do filho.

Ao ver sua imagem tão grotesca e distorcida, o coração de Bill deu um salto. Não conseguia se reconhecer por trás de todas aquelas cicatrizes horrendas e inflamadas. Não que ligasse muito para beleza, mas sua expressão havia... Sumido.

- Eu estou... Horrível! – Ele murmurou.

- Não está, meu filho, é claro que não está! – Molly falou rapidamente.

- Sim, eu...

Ao voltar seu olhar para a mãe, avistou uma outra pessoa um pouco mais afastada da cama, olhando-o cheia de carinho e preocupação. E ao vê-la ali, tão linda como sempre fora, seu coração deu outro salto.

Algo dentro dele pareceu morrer. Como ela poderia amá-lo com aquele rosto tão distorcido e irreconhecível? Logo ela que era tão linda, jovem e cheia de vida! Logo ela, a quem ele amava mais do que a própria palavra amor podia expressar.

Percebendo aquela silenciosa troca de olhares, Molly depositou o espelho sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira e se curvou sobre o filho, depositando de leve um beijo em sua testa.

- Vou deixá-los a sós. Vocês têm muito que conversar e eu tenho que me encontrar com seu pai. – Ela murmurou, fazendo um último carinho no ombro dele. – Mais tarde todos nós viremos vê-lo.

Bill desviou os olhos da noiva e acenou afirmativamente para a mãe, que logo deixou a enfermaria.

Logo que ficaram sozinhos, Fleur ergueu-se lentamente da cadeira, andando até ele sem por um momento sequer desviar o olhar de seu rosto. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e sorriu levemente.

- Como 'stá se sentinde? – Perguntou com sua voz doce.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Ficou apenas admirando a face tão bela da noiva como se aquela fosse a última vez que o faria.

- Qu foi, Bill? Nam stá beim? – Ela tornou a perguntar preocupada.

O ruivo meneou as cabeças para os lados, lentamente, e suspirou.

- Não sei. – Respondeu simplesmente, desviando o olhar para o teto.

- Qu stá sentinde? – Fleur segurou a mão dele entre as suas.

Bill olhou para seus dedos entrelaçados e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Estou sentindo... Medo. – Disse, mais uma vez lentamente.

- Mede? Porr qu terria mede? – Perguntou confusa.

Ele encarou mais uma vez os incríveis olhos azuis e reprimiu a vontade de tocar-lhe os longos cabelos dourados que tanto amava.

- Você ainda vai ser capaz de... De, bem...

- Nam continue, Bill. – Ela o interrompeu severamente, apertando com força sua mão. – Nam ouse me fazerr 'sta perrgunte!

- Mas, Fleur...

- Nam! – A moça praticamente gritou. – Com' pôde sequerr pensarr nisse?

- Eu não... É só que... – Ele continuou olhando-a nos agora desafiantes olhos, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Mas não conseguiu.

Ela tinha razão. Como pôde sequer pensar naquilo? A conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que beleza era a última coisa com que Fleur se importava. Como a jovem sonhadora e glamurosa que era, sempre sonhara com uma vida de conto de fadas, onde apenas o verdadeiro amor importava.

E era por ela acreditar que isso era possível, diferentemente de tantas pessoas que se diziam 'modernas', que ele a amava tanto. Ela se permitia sonhar. E, por sonhar, encontrou o que sempre quis.

Assim como ele.

- Não é nada, meu amor. – Ele disse, passando a mão livre carinhosamente pelo rosto dela.

A loira suavizou a expressão e esboçou um sorriso doce, segurando a mão dele em seu rosto.

- Eu vou stá con você sempr', Bill. Sempr'. – Ela falou baixinho, ainda o encarando profundamente.

Sim, ele sabia daquilo. E passar o 'sempre' ao lado dela era tudo o que queria.

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A:** Mais uma BF pra vocês! Eu gostei dela, ficou bem como eu tinha imaginado. E tenho que dizer: escrever as falas da Fleur é bem divertido! Haha Bem, espero que gostem, de verdade. E não se esqueçam das reviews pra me deixar feliz :D

xx,

Mari.


End file.
